


good boy (with good vibes)

by kwansexy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Lee Seokmin | DK, Performer Lee Seokmin, Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwansexy/pseuds/kwansexy
Summary: Soonyoung can't stop staring at the boy in his backyard.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. your thick fucking thighs

**Author's Note:**

> this was totally inspired by backyard boy (Claire Rosinkranz) and I just needed to write something where Soonyoung is a lovesick boy for Seokie :(  
> 'cause honestly? who isn't? 
> 
> no beta, we die like men!
> 
> enjoy reading!

Soonyoung thinks in all his years of life, he has never been captivated by a stranger this much. 

And Soonyoung doesn't blame himself, because, _what the fuck,_ he is gorgeous. Has a smile that's only described as 'brighter than the sun,' and if Soonyoung wasn't already disgustingly soft for him, he'd say he could look like the sun as well; all bright and radiant. His eyes are kind and gentle, especially when he talks with the people helping him with his boxes. The boy's legs are on display, and Soonyoung couldn't help but _not_ stare, because, well, he's sure he'd like to get crushed by those thick thighs one day. He says that with his heart, not his dick. 

" _Yeah sure_ ," Chan says one day, "what's next? You're gonna say you wanna rail him but, don't worry, you're saying that 'cause you're romantic. I get it."

"That's how I asked you out," Hansol says, and Soonyoung high-fives him because at least _one_ person understands his situation. 

Chan scoffs, "Shut up. We all know how you _actually_ asked me out." 

Soonyoung laughs while Hansol blushes. "Oh yeah! Didn't you puke all over Chan's shoes when you were trying to ask him out 'cause you were wasted?" Hansol punches Soonyoung in the arm, and the elder just continues to laugh at him. "I still don't get why you said yes, Chan. Sol was a mess that day."

"No, he was romantic," Chan says and Hansol flips him off.

"This isn't about me anyway, we were talking about Soonyoung being single for the rest of his lonely life," and Hansol, that motherfucker, smirks at Soonyoung.

"Fuck you," was all he could say back. 

"That's Channie's job," he says cutely.

Soonyoung shudders in disgust, " _Please_ , I don't need to hear about your sex lives. Now give me some advice for fucks sake!" 

"Just ask him out," Chan says, rolling his eyes. 

" _Thanks_ ," Soonyoung replies back sarcastically, "like I haven't thought of that. What the fuck do I say, though? I haven't asked someone out in years."

"I want you to crush my skull with your thick fucking thighs," Hansol suggests and Soonyoung considers it. 

"Well, you're a good dancer. Just, charm him with your skills," Chan says seriously. 

Soonyoung thinks, "What? I just start dancing like a fucking weirdo in my backyard to get his attention?"

Hansol gasps, "Play Backyard Boy on your speaker!"

"Yeah, and humiliate myself? Fuck no," Soonyoung rolls his eyes, "you guys are awful at this."

"Oh, come on! What's your idea, asshole?"

"I don't know! Maybe he likes Minecraft? Now _that's_ romantic," and Chan just sighs hopelessly. 

So, maybe Minecraft probably isn't that good of an idea. He doesn't want to look childish; which, in his case, it's not. Minecraft is fucking amazing. However, he does think about dancing to Backyard Boy on the speaker when he _finally_ looks at him. Or he could go for that awful scene where he asks the backyard boy for some sugar, but that seems worse than playing Minecraft with him. 

He watches as this is already the third time in just _one_ week a pizza delivery boy walks towards the backyard boy's door, and he gladly accepts the box with a beaming smile. 

_He must really like pizza._

Soonyoung, the genius he is, waits until it's the weekend and calls the pizza shop and asks if he can deliver. Then he orders an extra-large pizza, before hanging up and waiting for his order to arrive.

When it arrives, he gives the man some money before he leaves his house and goes to knock on his neighbour's door. Really, Soonyoung wasn't very nervous, he was good at flirting. But, he does think about all the things that could go very wrong. He finds out that this guy is already dating someone, he could be straight for fucks sake, he might even like white girls! That's when Soonyoung starts regretting this, but he can't back out now, not when the boy he's been looking at for weeks is in front of him, legs on display, and wow his thighs really are something.

_Stop thinking with your dick for once, goddamn._

"Oh, uh, hi. Someone just ordered pizza to my house, but I never ordered it. Um, I was thinking if you wanted to share it?" And Soonyoung realizes this is probably creepy. What would you do in this situation exactly? A man comes up to your door at 10:10 PM, asks if he wanted to eat some pizza with him. Soonyoung lets out a nervous chuckle when the boy is still staring at him, "You can say no, obviously—I get it."

Soonyoung doesn't expect the boy to start _giggling_. He wants to be offended, but really, how could he? Not when his eyes slowly turned into crescent moons, or when his smile is on full display, and how he cutely raises his hand to his mouth to cover his mouth, and Soonyoung _really_ wanted to pull it down; because how can he hide such a beautiful smile?

"Ah, I'm so sorry. That was so—I don't know, just so sudden?" The boy sighed, finally catching his breath and Soonyoung couldn't take his eyes off, "but honestly? I love pizza and can never turn down it, wanna come inside?"

Soonyoung was still frozen, not expecting him to say yes but he nodded anyway and stepped inside his house. "My name is Soonyoung by the way."

"Mine's Seokmin, nice to meet you," Seokmin says and Soonyoung thinks that's a perfect name for him. "Sorry if it's a bit messy, I'm really busy with work so I don't have much time to clean around here."

"No problem. What do you work as? If you don't mind me asking."

Seokmin smiles as he lets Soonyoung sit, "Not at all. It's not a big deal, but I often play at small gigs with my guitar."

Soonyoung didn't think he'd be in love with someone so much. "Really? You need to play for me one day, or at least invite me to a gig."

The other boy smiles shyly, biting into the pizza and Soonyoung decides to not watch him eat because he's already creepy enough. "Yeah, I mean, I don't think I'm great at it. But yeah—what about you though?"

"I like to dance," Soonyoung answers, "I think I'm pretty good at it. But you know, I still gotta make money so I'm just working as a barista at the moment."

"I would like to see you dance one day," and Seokmin blushes when Soonyoung smirks at him, "I mean—like, my other friends enjoy dancing too! So... um, I—" Seokmin flushes further and Soonyoung wants to coo at how cute he is. 

"It's okay, I get what you mean. No one can deny my charms," Seokmin laughs at him, shaking his head. 

"You're really confident, huh?" 

"I like to call it self-love," Soonyoung says instead and Seokmin smiles again. 

They continue talking and eating pizza together. Seokmin offers if he wanted some beer, and Soonyoung asks _"who drinks beer with pizza?"_ but Seokmin just has a look on his face that basically says _me, who else?_ So Soonyoung accepts the offer and they drink some beer together too. Seokmin tells Soonyoung that he resembles a hamster, and honestly, Soonyoung can't get mad at him because he's gotten that a lot. 

Soonyoung ends up staying for three hours, and he doesn't want to leave, not when he was having so much fun with Seokmin. The same Seokmin who has the warmest eyes, the brightest smile, a contagious laugh and a funny personality. They were able to click; all because of some goddamn pizza. Soonyoung isn't complaining though. 

The next few days they bond over Minecraft, and then Soonyoung has Seokmin's number too. They dance together to _Twist And Shout_ by _The Beatles_ , and when Seokmin told Soonyoung that his favourite rock band was Bon Jovi he was pretty sure his eyes turned into hearts. He even danced for Seokmin, and Seokmin played the guitar for him. The night he started playing the guitar is the day he fell _hard_ for Seokmin. 

"Just ask him out," Minghao tells him. "I haven't even met the guy but I know him better than you." 

"It's not that easy! He might be..." Soonyoung pauses and shudders, _"straight."_

Minghao scoffs, "Oh please, I thought Mingyu was straight. Look at him now. The most bisexual person I've ever met."

"What does that even mean?" Mingyu says from his side of the room but Minghao just ignores him. 

"Just ask him. It's not a big deal. If he rejects you, well, there are other people in the world."

"Are those people Seokmin?" Soonyoung pouts, "I will _not_ date a non-Seokmin."

"You are so helpless," Minghao sighs. 

No, Soonyoung is not helpless! He just can't see himself dating someone else that _isn't_ Seokmin. Soonyoung thinks that maybe he is overreacting but at the same time, Seokmin is exactly the perfect person for him. 

"I love this song," Soonyoung says when Backyard Boy starts playing from the speakers as Seokmin smiles at him, dancing to the beat. "It reminds me of you, actually."

The other boy just tilts his head, amused, before wrapping his arms around Soonyoung's shoulders. "May I have this dance, good sir?"

"Yes, you shall," Soonyoung plays along, resting his hands on Seokmin's lean waist. 

_I can feel the fresh air,_

_I can feel your eyes stare._

They move to the beat, the environment comfortable, and Seokmin feels like he _belongs_ here, in Soonyoung's arms and nowhere else. Gentle eyes stare back at him, and Soonyoung feels so much at peace in Seokmin's presence. He feels like he can be himself, without being judged.

_Da da da da da da,_

_Everything is perfect._

"Wanna hear a pick-up line that I've been practicing?" Soonyoung asks. 

When Seokmin nods, he continues, "If you and I were socks, we'd make a great pair."

"That was awful," Seokmin cringes.

"Yeah, I know. I searched 'terrible pick-up lines' on purpose," and Soonyoung wants to kiss Seokmin when he smiles.

_And I'm not gonna lie,_

_I get a little bit scared._

"I feel really comfortable around you," Soonyoung says. 

"Me too. We really do make a great pair," Seokmin teases, wiggling his eyebrows and Soonyoung genuinely laughs at him.

Soonyoung pulls Seokmin closer because he just wants to feel the warmth wrap around them. Seokmin fills the empty void in his life, he doesn't feel lonely anymore. He feels loved and happy. 

"Seokie," Soonyoung whispers and Seokim has a blush on his cheeks, his ears red. It could be because of the hot weather, but Soonyoung doubts it. His eyes blink down towards his rosy lips, and he stares at them for a few seconds. He _really_ needs to kiss Seokmin. And the other boy notices the tension between them because he gulps when Soonyoung locks their eyes again. "I..." 

_Da da da da da da,_

_Backyard boy, you make me nervous._

Their moment is over when the song changes to another, the loud melody of _Livin' On A Prayer_ startles them out of their intimate position. Seokmin awkwardly turns the speaker off, and Soonyoung has never wanted to throw his precious speaker across the backyard as he did now. 

" _Shit_ , that scared me," Soonyoung laughs, but it comes out forced and he rubs the back of his neck shyly. 

"I should... probably get back inside, I have—a gig I have to get to," Seokmin says and he still has that cute flush on his cheeks, but Soonyoung just looks toward the ground. "Let's hang out later?"

And Soonyoung already knew Seokmin was lying to him because when he left his house, he didn't even have his guitar with him. Soonyoung wasn't mad though; he would have done the same to get out of that embarrassing situation. 

"Didn't think Bon Jovi would cockblock you, but the day had come," Chan says, Hansol laughing at him. 

Soonyoung pouts at them. "This is serious, guys. I think I scared him!"

"With that breath of yours, you definitely did," Soonyoung whacks Hansol over the head.

"You guys are literally brats. No wonder you're dating each other," Soonyoung rolls his eyes at them. 

Chan takes pity on him, "Communication is key! Remember? Just _talk_ to him, I haven't met him but he sounds really nice the way you describe him."

"He _is_ nice, I'm just a coward."

"Oh, you finally agree with us," and Soonyoung is done with his friends. 

After he kicks their sorry asses out, he realizes that Chan is right. He can't let Seokmin go, not when he's the one who makes Soonyoung feel the happiest when he's around. 

He's on a mission: get Seokmin to talk to him again. 

~~And possibly get his head crushed by those thick fucking thighs during the process.~~


	2. you know you look so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung will always wait for Seokmin, no matter how long it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seoksoon are soulmates and you cannot tell me otherwise. enjoy reading!
> 
> a bit late but happy seokmin and hansol day! they are THE best boys <3

After those circumstances with Seokmin, he's been avoiding Soonyoung for a whole week. Quite frankly, Soonyoung has _never_ been this upset. Not even when his pet hamster died after he accidentally fed the poor thing chocolate. Not even when his own mother called him a gay disappointment and kicked him out of her house, but that's only because he secretly agreed with her. The point is, Soonyoung needs Seokmin. 

"God, you look like a mess," Mingyu comments and Soonyoung grunts as he rolls around his bed. "C'mon! You haven't left your house in so long, you're a fucking mess, and it's already the afternoon! Hang out with Hao and I," he whines and Soonyoung still has his face in the mattress because he just couldn't face his friend.

"I deserve to die here, alone and sad," Soonyoung sniffs. 

Mingyu feels really bad. He doesn't know if Soonyoung is overreacting or is actually _this_ upset. He looks like a sad little hamster. It makes his heartbreak a little too, just looking at his friend. "Soonie, I'm sorry he won't talk to you. But... how do you fix this mess if you're just laying around and not actually doing anything? It won't fix anything!" 

"If you tell me 'communication is key,' I will shove my toothbrush up your ass," the older says while picking up his toothbrush and adding toothpaste to it. 

"How sophisticated," sarcasm dripping from Mingyu's tone. 

Soonyoung scoffs, toothpaste flying out his mouth and onto his mirror. "I don't need to be graceful, I just need Seokmin," his response came out obscure but Mingyu was able to understand him anyway. 

"Seokmin wouldn't want you if you're..." Mingyu pauses and pulls out his phone instead. "Let me look up a synonym for a mess."

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and spits out the toothpaste before washing his face. "Really? Just tell me I look fucked up because I already know," he says as he wipes his face with a towel.

"Disarray, clutter, heap, shambles..." Mingyu mutters, completely ignoring Soonyoung, "These don't seem right."

"Yeah, no shit, you're looking at the wrong definition for it! Now put your phone away before I flush it down the toilet," Soonyoung says walking out of his bathroom and plopping down onto his bed.

"You're all talk but no actions," Mingyu replies back. "Get dressed, we're going to a party!"

Soonyoung gives him an unamused look, "Seriously? At 12:57?"

"No, you idiot. First, we're going to pick up Hao from his art class, then we're going to the museum because we've been wanting to go for a while now! Then we can go out for something to eat, _then_ go to the party Taehyung is throwing," Mingyu lists off, still staring down at his phone. 

Soonyoung thinks about it, "Fine. But I swear if you guys start making out or some shit, I'm leaving." 

Mingyu smiles softly, "We're not going to treat you like a third-wheel if you're so worried about that. Plus, Hao feels weird about showing affection in public." Then he throws his whole body on Soonyoung, and the smaller boy groans out in pain. "You're our best friend! We love you, Soonie."

A cough was heard behind them, and both of them look up to see Minghao leaning against the doorframe, an amused smirk on his face. "Am I interrupting something?" 

Soonyoung scowls at him before pushing Mingyu off him. "Sorry, but no. He's all yours."

Mingyu pouts, much like a puppy and wraps his arm around Minghao's shoulders and lowers his height before hiding his face into his boyfriend's neck. Minghao laughs, patting his ass. "I thought you wanted me to pick you up from your art class?" Mingyu asks.

Minghao narrows his eyes, "You were supposed to pick me up twenty minutes ago."

"Oh," Mingyu says, an awkward smile taking over his features, "sorry, Hao." 

"You know I have to forgive you when you make those eyes," Minghao smiles, referring to Mingyu's puppy-like expression. He turns to Soonyoung, "You ready?" 

"Yeah," Soonyoung says and smiles because he feels really lucky to have friends like them, but he'll never say that aloud. "Let's go."

* * *

"Chan likes _Seungkwan_?" Soonyoung laughs. "He's dating Sollie though!"

"Yeah, they're probably going to date each other in the next few weeks. Just wait and see," Mingyu says. 

They spent the day looking at beautiful and abstract artwork, and after Mingyu gave away all his food to these stray puppies, they had to order something for him again. Then, all three of them watched the sunset and Soonyoung thought this was a perfect day. Not once has he thought of Seokmin; but even then, he's still going to get Seokmin to talk to him again. 

"How do you even know this?" Minghao asks as they drive to the party. 

Mingyu shrugs, "Hansol told me."

Soonyoung barks out another laugh, "What? Wait, wait—" he catches his breath from laughing too much, "don't those motherfuckers hate each other?"

"Chan and Seungkwan? For sure!" Mingyu giggles, "but let's just say Hansol can sense the tension between them. He told me they'll probably start making out when he turns his back one day, and he's not even bothered by it 'cause he finds Seungkwan sexy."

"Those kids," Soonyoung shakes his head fondly. 

They eventually arrive after talking about their friends for the whole car ride there. When they get out, Soonyoung steps back to check out the house. It was massive, obviously, the hosts were rich boys. 

He knew Taehyung because Mingyu and Minghao are good friends with Jungkook and Taehyung is very close with Jungkook. He was also introduced to Hoseok and Jimin, who are Jungkook's roommates, later on when he accidentally walked in on them making out when he arrived at his dorm.

Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all and he became good friends with them. 

"I don't understand why Tae doesn't lend me some money. I'm broke as fuck and to think we were best friends," Mingyu whined, trailing behind Minghao and Soonyoung like a puppy following its owners.

"I've never even seen you ask him," Minghao says.

"I don't wanna look _desperate_ ," Mingyu rolls his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Don't worry; you're doing a great job at it," Soonyoung replies sarcastically and Mingyu shoves his shoulder, smiling.

When they enter, Soonyoung immediately thinks he should leave. Not because of the loud music ringing through his ears that's probably going to give him a headache, but more so because this is exactly what his highschool parties used to look like, and he shudders at the awful memories. Couples shamelessly making out and grinding on each other, getting high and drunk, people shouting over the music and he swore he saw a poor dog dressed in a party outfit. 

"Wonwoo Hyung!" Mingyu screams and runs towards the said man before throwing himself on him. Soonyoung burst into laughter when Wonwoo staggered, a look of complete shock on his face as he wraps his arms around Mingyu, smiling softly. "I missed you so much!"

"I saw you yesterday, though?" Wonwoo says, but it sounds more like a question. 

Mingyu decides to ignore him and shouts over the music, "Where's Junhui Hyung?"

"He's getting me a drink! He'll be over soon," Wonwoo says back, and Mingyu tells Minghao to wait until Junhui comes back so that they could greet him. 

Soonyoung looks around, before telling Minghao he'll be back. He smiles at Wonwoo in greeting, before he thinks it's best to look around more and see what's best for him to do. He walks past a crowd of people, before going into the kitchen and he sees a familiar face. 

"Hoseok!" Soonyoung shouts and the other boy turns around, a bright smile taking over his features. "Haven't seen you for a while, huh?"

"Yeah, wasn't expecting you to be here. You hate parties," Hoseok had a beer in one hand, and he was leaning against the counter while eating a few chips. "Remember that freshman end-of-the-year party?" and Hoseok cringes, so does Soonyoung. 

" _Fuck_ , don't even get me started on that," Soonyoung chuckles. "Where's Jimin?"

"He's with Jungkook, or Taehyung, I'm not really sure."

They talk for a few more minutes until Hoseok accidentally spills his drink all over himself, and he excuses himself and Soonyoung shakes his head at him when he exits the kitchen. Looking around the house, he sees Minghao and Mingyu head upstairs with Junhui and Wonwoo and decides to join them. He doesn't want to be downstairs anyway, too many people. 

"Soonie! We were just checking upstairs for you, we're going to play some spin the bottle!" Mingyu shouts when they make eye contact and Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

"You want me to be the fifth wheel so bad?" 

Mingyu pouts, "No! We all know you have the hots for Seokie, but we don't mind kissing you. Bros being bros, right?" And Junhui laughs at Mingyu's comment. 

Soonyoung just follows them into the bedroom they were going to use for the game. "Oh! Jiminie, Jungkookie, wanna join us for spin the bottle?" 

Jungkook and Jimin were both lounging on the bed before the group of five walked in. They looked surprised before Jungkook smiles at them and shakes his head. "Nah, I don't think neither of our boyfriends would like that, sorry. But don't worry, I'd totally kiss you, Mingyu." He sends a wink at the taller boy and Mingyu flushes, scratches the back of his neck shyly. 

Soonyoung waves at Jungkook and Jimin both, and they leave the room, letting them continue their game without any interruptions. "You and Jungkook don't have a thing going, _right_?"

Mingyu blinks at the accusation from Wonwoo and glances towards Minghao who's glaring at him. "Of course not! I mean, yeah, we used to hook up and shit but there wasn't anything between us. Hao, calm down, you already know that."

Minghao rolls his eyes and Junhui shoves his shoulder playfully, "Don't start fighting, we're just getting started!"

They sit down in a small circle, Soonyoung between Mingyu and Wonwoo. He wasn't all that nervous, he's kissed Mingyu before and they never let it get in the way of their friendship. Everyone already knows how much of a slut Mingyu is, so it doesn't bother Minghao because he also kissed him once, but that was an accident and a _long_ story. 

"Soonyoung, you go first, 'cause you're the lonely one out of us," Mingyu snickers and Soonyoung pinches his thigh playfully before spinning the bottle. It lands on Junhui, so the older boy leans over and gives a light peck on Soonyoung's lips. 

"Boo! That was boring," Wonwoo shouts and Junhui looks at him with a hint of annoyance. " _What?_ I wanna see my boyfriend properly make out with someone!" 

"You guys have a weird thing going on, I swear," Soonyoung mutters and Wonwoo just giggles next to him, obviously drunk. 

Minghao goes next, and it ends up landing on Wonwoo. Junhui ended up pulling Wonwoo off Minghao, they argue for a few seconds before Wonwoo kisses Junhui as an apology and they proceed like that for the next few rounds. Soonyoung concludes that he should never play spin the bottle, especially because Mingyu keeps climbing into his lap before kissing the daylights out of Soonyoung and they have to pull them off each other. He couldn't help but wipe his lips in disgust, Mingyu is nothing but a dog that gets his saliva _everywhere_. 

Wonwoo and Junhui finish kissing before the door opens and each of them looks towards it. Soonyoung drops his jaw.

"Seokminnie!" Wonwoo says, putting his hands in his air and Soonyoung gets butterflies in his stomach when Seokmin smiles all brightly and he didn't realize how much he missed it. Missed Seokmin. "C'mon, we're playing spin the bottle!"

Seokmin groans, "Seriously? I'm the only single one _again_?" 

"Nope! Our friend Soonie is single too," Mingyu chirps and—

_Fuck._

Soonyoung decides he will probably commit murder after this, and thinks about where to bury Mingyu's corpse when Seokmin makes eye contact with him and all the feelings he had for the other boy come rushing back to him. 

"S-Soonyoung?" Seokmin stutters, a flush taking over his features again. 

"Uh, hi," and Soonyoung gives him the most painfully awkward smile he could ever muster. 

Minghao looks between them suspiciously, "What? You guys know each other?" 

Soonyoung gives him an unamused look because this would be the last time he'd ever told his friends about his problems. "That's Seokmin! You know—" Soonyoung drops his voice in a whisper—"sunshine boy!"

Minghao processes his words, "Oh." Then he blinks, " _Oh."_

"Wait! This is the Seokmin you wanna—" and Soonyoung jumps to cover Mingyu's mouth.

"I thought you were talking about Hoseok!" Wonwoo shouts and Soonyoung smacks his forehead. 

"Why in the world would I talk about Hoseok? He's dating Jimin, you dumbass!" Soonyoung says and really regrets his life choices. 

Wonwoo looked way too dazed to look like he understood, but he just giggled and shook his head, his head falling onto Junhui's shoulder. 

"So... um, how do you know each other?" Soonyoung asks quietly when silence falls around the room. 

"Wonwoo and I went to Seokmin's gig once and we talked for a while. We became friends after that, I guess," Junhui says and Seokmin pouts. 

"What the fuck do you mean by, _'I guess?'_ Are you trying to tell me something?" and Soonyoung thinks Seokmin looks so cute pouting like that. 

God, he was Whipped. With a capital 'W' for emphasis. 

"Seokmin is a '97 liner like us! We met when he was taking art classes a month ago, then quit when Hao and I kept flirting with him," Mingyu giggles and Seokmin flushes. 

Soonyoung would think about how cute Seokmin was when he was embarrassed but he paused instead; "Why would you flirt with him?"

Minghao hides a laugh but Soonyoung rolls his eyes because he's too obvious. "That's just how we are. How can you _not_ flirt with Seokie? It's impossible not to."

That's true because Soonyoung also flirts with him. But, that was then. 

Soonyoung feels sad all of a sudden. It must be the alcohol. 

"Anyway, these drinks aren't going to drink themselves. Let's play some seven minutes in heaven, motherfuckers!" Wonwoo announces and Seokmin gapes at him. Soonyoung doesn't even process the words. 

"What?! Wonwoo, are you crazy?" Seokmin hisses. "You and Jun Hyung are a couple, so are Hao and Gyu, I can't do that!" 

"And? Soonie is single."

"What the fuck," Soonyoung says. "Stop it. Don't make him uncomfortable."

Seokmin was beet red, and even though the dim lighting, his blush was high on his cheeks, spreading throughout his neck. He looked beautiful, Soonyoung thought, and he really wanted to hug Seokmin once the boy turned and gave him a sad look. 

"If you don't wanna play, it's fine, we can play something else instead," Minghao says softly, patting Soonyoung's thigh reassuringly and the older boy offered him a soft smile. 

"Um," Seokmin coughed, "it's—it's okay with me if it is for you guys. I guess I don't mind." 

Soonyoung feels his heartbeat in his ears when Wonwoo turns to smirk at him. _Sneaky bitch,_ Soonyoung mutters under his breath. 

"Then let's play, you horny fucks!" Junhui clinks his glass bottle with Wonwoo and they both take a swing of it. 

"I'll go first!" Mingyu says with excitement and spins the bottle with so much force it hits Wonwoo right in the knee and they watch as said injured man, groan out in pain and lunges to attack Mingyu who flinches and giggles. "I'm sorry!" 

Wonwoo just scoffs, pulls him towards the closet and seven minutes are on the timer. Soonyoung and Seokmin sat around awkwardly, Minghao and Junhui looking way too calm, acting as if _their_ boyfriends aren't making out with each other right now. 

Soonyoung knows though; they've had this weird thing going on for a while now. He's been friends with Mingyu and Minghao for a long time to know that there's this love square going on between them, and he doesn't know if they're romantically attracted or just friends with benefits. But all he knows is that they're going to be talking for hours tomorrow. 

It goes on for a while until Seokmin gets to go. He spins the bottle and Soonyoung holds his breath and doesn't know if he wants it to land on him or not because it's all complicated at the moment. And he thinks his heart bursts when it lands right in between Wonwoo and him. 

"It's Soonie."

"No I think it's Wonwoo," Minghao argues and Junhui gives him a glare in which he smirks at him. 

Wonwoo sneakily hit the bottle with his feet when no one was looking, the bottle now fully pointing at Soonyoung. "It's Soonyoung!" 

Both Soonyoung and Seokmin make eye contact, his gaze holding so much emotion it made his head spin. "Seokmin, y-you don't have to—"

"It's okay," Seokmin looked extremely put together and it was unfair, in which Soonyoung felt like a mess. He couldn't think properly though, because he was getting pulled up to his feet and into the closet, faint noises of his friends making obnoxious wolf whistles but he just ignored them. 

It was completely dark, but when the light was flicked on, it took Soonyoung a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. He was taken aback at the sight before him. Seokmin was flushed, and he assumed that he might have been a light drinker, but at the same time, he wanted to see more of it, be the reason for his pretty blush that compliments his gorgeous honey skin.

Before Seokmin could speak, Soonyoung decided to do it first; "I don't want to kiss you in a closet in a dumb college party with our friends literally outside." 

Seokmin was a bit shocked, his rosy lips parted but he shook his head. "I... understand you don't want to kiss me. I just, um, wanted to apologize."

When Soonyoung didn't say anything, he continued. "Listen, I didn't mean to avoid you like that. I just—I got scared? I mean, I've been played before in the past. You know, shitty past I guess? And couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't want to misunderstand again, and especially didn't want to get hurt again. I'm so sorry, Soonyoung. You deserve at least an apology. I'm not good at confronting people. It's even worse that I'm doing this here... in a fucking closet. _God."_

Soonyoung realized his voice was shaking, and he immediately stepped closer, taking his hand into his. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries, so he just made sure Seokmin was looking at him when was talking to him. "Hey, Seok, it's okay. I completely understand. I should have talked to you before I even tried to kiss you. And, I— just to make sure our feelings are mutual, I do like you. Seokmin, I really really like you. I liked you the first day you moved here, and that stupid pizza situation? I just wanted to get to know you, but, I wanted to be creative? It was dumb, but that's what happens when you like someone so much, you do dumb things. I like your smile, I love it, it's so pretty. I love your laugh, I love the way your eyes smile before you do, and I especially love the way you play guitar and— woah are you crying?"

Seokmin choked out a sob, eyelashes wet with unshed tears. One escaped at one point, and it trailed down his cheek, and how could someone look so beautiful even when crying? Soonyoung's heart broke, and he pulled Seokmin in for a hug, the other boy wrapped his arms around his shoulder and hiding his face into his neck. Soonyoung rested his arms around the small of his back, his touch gentle. "Shh, I'm here for you, Seokie."

"I'm—I'm so sorry, for crying like this. No one has ever said so many things about me like that, and I don't know, it makes me feel special?" Seokmin sniffled, and he pulled back and Soonyoung couldn't help it, he kissed Seokmin's nose that was red and so cute. The other boy giggled and scrunched it, truly devastating behaviour. 

"You're so special," Soonyoung whispers and kisses his cheek. "We can take this slow, anything for you. Would that make you feel better?"

When Seokmin nods, Soonyoung smiles. "Can I kiss you?"

This time, he doesn't nod and instead surges forward and captures Soonyoung's lips. The older boy was surprised, but he quickly curled his hands around Seokmin's lean waist, moving his lips with Soonyoung. It was gentle, and Seokmin's lips tasted like cherries and he couldn't get enough of it. His lips were so soft, Soonyoung could kiss him forever. He knew he had to pull away, or else he'd get too into it, and he was going to promise he'll take it slowly, for Seokmin. His angel.

"I'll never _ever_ play with your feelings, baby. I'm not like that, and those assholes who did that to you? They don't fucking deserve you," and he leaves light pecks around his face. Seokmin blushes, and he kisses right there. "I want to say the L-word."

"Loser?"

"No."

"Lobster?"

"What—why would I say lobster?"

"...ladybug?" 

"Seokmin," Soonyoung deadpans and Seokmin bursts out laughing, and Soonyoung couldn't be mad at him when he makes that kind of expression. 

"I'm sorry! It's just, why would you say L-word? What are we, children?" 

"Yeah, by heart!" Soonyoung says pouting and Seokmin leans in to kiss it away. 

"Our friends are probably passed out because of their alcohol addictions, let's go help them," Seokmin says and when they finally walk out, Soonyoung covers Seokmin's eyes who shrieks at the scene.

Mingyu was giving all three boys a show of stripping off his clothing, sitting in Junhui's lap and rolling his hips to the music while he makes out with Minghao. Wonwoo was travelling his hands everywhere, over Mingyu's waist, his chest and even his ass. Mingyu looks up and smiles. 

"C'mon, join the party!" and Soonyoung pushes Mingyu off of Junhui. "Hey! What was that for?" Junhui whines. 

"You need to take me home," Soonyoung demands. 

"Ugh, just walk!" 

"Fuck you!"

"That's not my job," Mingyu looks over at Seokmin, who's standing in the corner shyly, and smirks, "but we all know it's your job for—" and he nods towards Seokmin who flushes. 

Soonyoung thinks those are Mingyu's last words before he jumps on him, and tries to kill him. 

_Maybe next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was SO chaotic but what do we expect from a seoksoon fic?? anyway, seokmin is a soft boy and he deserves all the love in the world, can I please just shower the boy with love? :( 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, another chapter will be written soon! 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me, my girlfriend and I play Minecraft and it's the most romantic thing ever.
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated! thank you for reading ♡


End file.
